herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joshamee Gibbs
Joshamee Gibbs is the tetartagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. He is a skillful sailor who navigated his way through many deadly situations. He is played by Kevin R. McNally. Like Jack and many other pirates, he's very fond of rum, and it's hinted that his alcoholism is one of the reasons he resigned from his former position of a Royal Navy sailor. He's Jack's best friend. Biography Background Gibbs when was a boy was once member of Great Britain's royal navy, during when his friend the infamous pirate Edward Teague and his son Jack, were both arrested by the navy. However, Gibbs, being a friend of Edward Teague, helped him and Jack from the cells and kept the supply of rum he received from them. At some point Gibbs became part of the crew of HMS Dauntless, under the command of Lieutenant James Norrington and joined Norrington, Weatherby Swann and Swann's daughter Elizabeth, on the voyage to the Caribbean from England. Along the way they encountered a destroyed ship, whose only survivor was a boy named Will Turner, who was brought aboard the Dauntless, then when Gibbs heard Elizabeth sing a pirate's song he discouraged her to continue from singing because he was against piracy at the time. However, in the last eight years, at some point Gibbs deserted the navy and decided to become a pirate himself and he became aware about how Jack lost his ship, the Black Pearl, in a mutiny led by his first mate Hector Barbossa. ''Curse of the Black Pearl'' Gibbs is first seen when he sleeps with pigs. Jack wakes him up by throwing a bucket of water on him, and the superstitious Gibbs is initially scared because "waking a man that sleeps, it's bad luck" but Jack says who can break the bad luck offering to him a drink and Gibbs accepts. Jack tells to Gibbs his plan for having the Black Pearl back to him: He will trick Barbossa, making him believe he will tell to him the true identity of Bootstrap Bill Turner's son but will maroon Barbossa on a desert island and escape with his beloved ship. Gibbs loves the plan but Will believes Jack wants to betray him (which is not true). Jack, Will and Gibbs recruit a crew on Tortuga and sail with the stolen ship. Gibbs reveals to Will that Jack was the captain of the Black Pearl once, but Barbossa (who was his first mate) mutinied and left Jack on a desert island with only a gun with one shot for suicide before dying from hunger, but Jack escaped from that island and wants to kill Barbossa for revenge with the one shot, which he's conserved for ten years and, however when Will asks him how Jack escaped from that island, Gibbs comically lies and tells to him that Jack bounded a couple of sea turtles for making a bout and bounded them with his hair. Gibbs helps Jack and Will to arrive to Isla DeMuerta and he waits on their ship for the moment when they come back. However, during the battle Gibbs betrays Jack and steals the Black Pearl, leaving Jack on Isla DeMuerta where Jack, despite having saved Port Royal, is unfairly arrested by James Norrington and unluckily condemned to a neck loop. However, Gibbs sincerely regrets having abandoned his best friend and decides, alongside the equally large crew of Jack, to save Jack from the execution in Port Royal. Meanwhile, Jack escapes alive from the execution with the help of the redeemed Will Turner and then Jack falls in the sea but survives the fall and re-emerges on the surface. Jack begins to swim safely but at that moment Gibbs arrives with the Black Pearl and rescues Jack, taking him on the board of the Black Pearl with the help of the crew. After Jack has arrived on board of the ship, Gibbs apologizes to him and the two go back to being best friends. At that wonderful moment, Jack goes back to being the captain of the Black Pearl and Gibbs becomes his loyal first mate. ''Dead Man's Chest'' Gibbs reunites with Jack after the captain finds his pistol, however Gibbs and the crew are disturbed by them having not doing piracy acts for much time, but Jack says to them that he must find a key. Gibbs asks Jack what the key opens, but Jack refuses to reveal that to him and answers with strange puns and confusing speeches, leaving Gibbs confused. At night, Jack comes back from the basements of the Black Pearl and is very scared and nervous and can't even can give orders to his crew, but Gibbs and the crew decide to sail in secure waters. However, Jack and Gibbs end up on Palestegois's Island along the Black Pearl and the crew, where cannibals capture them; They adore and love Jack as they believe he is a God trapped in his human body and they want to "free" him from his "prison of meat" by eating him alive. They eat most members of the crew and the survivors, Gibbs, Marty, Leech, Mr. Cotton, Cotton's parrot and other members of the crew are trapped by the cannibals in a cage made with the bones of the deceased members of the crew. Later, Will Turner, who was searching for Jack for unknown reasons, is imprisoned in the cage as well. Gibbs explain to Will that Jack can't save him because he is a prisoner like them because he was forced by the cannibals to prison his friends but plots of escaping and make the survivors stay in that cage because so he can take time and meanwhile they can escape. Gibbs, Will and the crew escapes from the cage despite Leech dying after having tried to do a mutiny. Jack also escapes from the cannibals, who chase him onto the beach, but Gibbs escapes with Jack and all the survivors of the crew, and at that poiny they sail to Tia Dalma's house for information by the witch on the evil monster-pirate Davy Jones and how they can use the Dead Man's Chest to defeat him and set Jack free from his deal and the horrible fate that Jones wants to condamm him to. They discoves that inside that chest is Davy Jones's heart and if they stab the heart they kill Jones. Jack has a plan: He will pretend to give Will and 100 souls to Davy Jones, tricking him, but in reality after having recruits his crew and having killed Jones stab the heart he will free Will and they will go back to their respective lifes. In the plan, Jack and Gibbs recruit a crew in Tortuga and there they recruit the dishonorable James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann. During the travel, Gibbs and Jack discover that Will was working for Lord Cutler Beckett, old hated enemy of Jack and his former boss, and on that point Jack discovers that and believe that Will is only a coward and a traitor and so he decides to leave him to Jones as a punishment for his betrayal, but also because if Will comes back he will try to steal his magical compass and give it to Beckett, who will use that for killing them all, however they must save him to making Elizabeth happy. On Isla De Cruces, they find the chest but the vengeful and treacherous Will arrives and James Norrington betrays them. Jack back on the crew and Gibbs is happy that they have found the heart, but when Jones arrives when Jack and Gibbs try to act out their plan, the jar of dirt falls and the two discover that Norrington stole the heart. Gibbs and Jack fight the Kraken but at the end they are forced to leave the ship to the Kraken, but the treacherous Elizabeth bound Jack to the ship, who was captured by the Kraken and taken along with the Black Pearl to Davy Jones's Locker. Gibbs and the others initially believe that Jack is dead and the Black Pearl is lost, but Tia Dalma reveals to them that Jack is alive and is down in the Locker along with the Black Pearl. Gibbs and the others agreed to go to World's End for saving Jack and Tia Dalma presents to them the captain who will help them: The resurrected Barbossa. ''At World's End'' Gibbs and the others save Jack from Davy Jones's Locker and help him to get back in the real world along with the Black Pearl. Gibbs helps Jack during the war against Davy Jones and Lord Cutler Beckett who wants to kill them all. They also discover the betrayal of Will. In the battle, Gibbs and Jack, after having killed Davy Jones, destroy the Endeavor and kill Lord Beckett, and Gibbs parties with Jack over their victory. They go to Tortuga but the treacherous Barbossa leaves them in Tortuga with a bout and steals the Black Pearl again, but this time Jack learns his lesson and steals from Barbossa the map to the legendary Fountain of Youth, so despite Barbossa having the Black Pearl, without the map he don't know what to do with the ship. Jack and Gibbs start a mission to rescue the Black Pearl and arrive in the Fountain of Youth. ''On Stranger Tides'' ''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' ''Kingdom Hearts'' Relationships Allies * Pirates of the Caribbean - Friends, Teammates, Allies and Temporary Enemies ** Jack Sparrow - Best Friend, Captain and Team Leader turned Best Friend and Teammate turned Best Friend, Captain and Team Leader turned Enemy, Riluctant Ally and Rival turned again Best Friend, Captain and Team Leader ** Hector Barbossa + - Enemy turned Riluctant Ally, Enemy and Teammate turned Enemy turned Riluctant Ally, Enemy, Attempted Killer and Teammate turned Enemy and Rival turned Ally, Friend and Teammate ** Scrum - Enemy turned Friend, Rival and Teammate ** Marty - Ally, Friend and Teammate ** Henry Turner - Riluctant Ally and Enemy turned Friend, Ally and Teammate ** Carina Barbossa - Riluctant Ally and Enemy turned Friend, Ally and Teammate * Will Turner Enemies * Davy Jones - Enemy * Cutler Beckett + - Enemy and Victim * Blackbeard + - Enemy * Angelica Teach - Enemy * Salazar + * Salazar's crew men + - Enemy, Attempted Killers and Attempted Victims Gallery Mr._Gibbs.jpg 300-0.jpg $_35.JPG|Gibbs as a Lego figure Gibbs2.png|Gibbs in Disney Infinity potc4_101.jpg|Gibbs with Jack Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Pirates Category:Movie Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Addicts Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Dimwits Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Thieves Category:Anti Hero Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategists Category:Fighter Category:Stalkers Category:Sensational Six Heroes